Ordinary Day
by Love to be Indifferent
Summary: Once upon a time,on the shores of a purple lake so deep it had no bottom,a man saw a lady with long flowing hair walking barefoot in the sand.The lady saw the man standing alone,throwing pebbles in the water and couldn’t help but realize it was fate."


"Please!" Jamie pleaded, pulling at the hem of my faded blue skirt. I laughed my aged, weary laugh and bent down to plant a kiss on her soft forehead. "Just one more time?"  
"One more time wouldn't hurt," I sighed, giving into her pale lavender eyes that were sparking in the fluorescent lights. "But after that it's off to bed." She squealed and jumped up and down like it was Christmas morning.

"Anthony, she said yes!" My small grandchild yelled in her petite voice, bouncing into the living room. "She said yes!"

I followed after her more slowly, my old bones creaking with each step. As I stepped into the huge warm colored room I spotted my eldest grandchild sitting in the corner, huddled against the window that poured light onto the ivory pages of his book. He looked up and I caught his eyes-the same green eyes I once knew all too well- and smiled.

"Again Nana Bella?" He asked, sliding off the bench and over to his little sister, Jamie, grabbing her hand.

A soft comforting laugh escaped my lips and I nodded, brushing his youthful face with the back of my hand gingerly. "Only if you want me to."

Both of their faces lit up with hopefulness and they nodded like two bobble heads on a trampoline. Jamie pulled Anthony over to the red rug and he stumbled behind to keep up.

"Where's the fire?" I asked, smiling. Jamie giggled and plopped down criss-cross applesauce, yanking Anthony down with her like a rag doll.

I walked around them, both beaming with excitement. I couldn't understand how they never got tired of my old fairy tale, repeated again and again, always making my heart ache with sadness. Maybe they understood. Maybe they knew. Maybe they knew that what I felt for Edward was more than nervous butterflies, more than the chills I got when we kissed, it was more than anything beyond our control. It was love.

"Hurry," Jamie whined, slapping the ground with her tiny fists in frustration, making a soft thud.

"Now, now," I calmed sliding into my old rocking chair. The elderly rickety chair squeaked under my weight. But the sound was unfamiliar, with only the weight of one and not two. Running my wrinkly hand over the rough armrest, I breathed in the smell of sweet lilac. The smell of him.

I looked back down at the children, fidgeting, anxious for me to start. "Why don't you start it, Anthony?" I asked suggestively. "You know it, don't you?"

He looked around the room as if waiting for someone else to volunteer, but came up empty handed. "Yeah," he sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously, his brown hair ruffling.

"_Well?"_ Jamie asked, elbowing him in the gut. He winced as he took the blow coolly, almost as if he was prepared.

He took in a big breath and sat up a little straighter, readying himself. "Well it was just an ordinary day, you were just trying to get by." His emerald eyes met mine and I nodded encouragingly. He closed his eyes and continued, almost as if little pictures were playing and replaying in his mind. "The buzz of your alarm clock screaming in your ear sent your arm flying out, smashing it into the wall." I giggled and his eyes snapped open.

"The crash echoed through my small room and left a tiny mark on the white wall," I started and he smiled. "My eyes popped open as wide as golf balls when I realized what I had done." Jamie giggled into her hand and my eyes flickered down to hers for a split second.

"The house was still and silent. Charlie has already left for work, I thought as I sat up, stretching out my legs. As I looked around the room my window caught my eye. The blue curtain hung motionless over the cold glass, blocking my view of the icy, arctic wind and snow. The first snow of the season." Jamie sighed blissfully and Anthony's face held a gentle smile, his eyes glazed over, in anther beautiful distant land.

"I struggled to free myself from my warm blankets, tangled around my legs. I stumbled out of bed and squealed when I felt how cold the wood floor was. The air was warm and smelt of cinnamon and apple cider, like it always did in the winter. I breathed it in and closed my eyes, already feeling magic in the air. Something was going to happen that day, I just knew it. Something thrilling."

"My feet were as cold as icicles by the time I made it downstairs for breakfast. I sat down on my wooden chair by the bleach white table and hugged my knees close to me, rubbing my feet in my warm hands."

"'Good morning Bells,' I heard my mom, Renee great as she walked into the kitchen, a dark blue mug held tightly in her thin hands. I could see the thick steam floating out from it and caressing her face. She smiled warmly at me and took a sip from the steamy coffee cup. She shuffled over to me, dressed still in her light pink pajamas and purple heart slippers I had gotten for her last year on her birthday. The closer she got the more able I was to see the small goose bumps rising on her tan arms."

"'Hey mom,' I greeted. 'How are you?' Renee looked a lot like me, except prettier. Her eyes were a grayish green, but she refused to believe they were green. She hated green eyes."

Anthony frowned and I chuckled lightly before continuing.

"Her hair was strait, a light brown. Other than those simple features, we could be sisters. She was certainly young enough. When I was young, about Jamie's age now, on cold nights, days like that day I would cuddle up with my parents on our big warm couch with piles of blankets and my favorite fluffy toys. We lit the fire and all laid down, snuggling like kitty cats. My parents would take turns whispering in my ear, telling the magical story of how they met:

"'_Once upon a time, on the shores of a purple lake so deep it had no bottom, a man saw a lady with long flowing hair walking barefoot in the sand. The lady saw the man standing alone, throwing pebbles in the water and couldn't help but realize it was fate that their paths should cross._

"_The man smiled at her and she whispered and giggled with her friends. This was no man, this was a _prince_! He took her by the hands and led her to the land of snow, his kingdom. The white puffs of beautiful ice floated down slowly, landing in the two loves hair and the winter fairies tying them together for the rest f eternity, blessing them with a child of pure white snow. Bella.'_

"That was one fairy tale I couldn't help but believe. It was so real, so magical, and so very important to me.

"'I'm good, my dear,' Renee said, putting a hot hand on my shoulder. I leaned into her warmth and closed my eyes. I could smell the strong scent of her coffee, drifting through the air to my nose."

"Then you look out the window!" Jamie interjected. I blinked, coming out of my daze and nodded.

"Yes, then Renee asks if I had seen the snow yet. I shook my head in confusion and stood up, chair scratching against the linoleum floor. 'Snow?' I asked in surprise. 'Really?'

"'Yeah, come look.' She glided over to the window and I followed quickly, my stomach doing flip-flops and my heart soaring. If there was one thing I loved, it was snow. I was a child of snow, remember?" I asked the children. They both nodded, leaning forward with interest and their eyes wide.

"Well, she pulled the thick yellow curtain back and the biggest smile lit up my face, from ear to ear. It was just like I always dreamed, it was the perfect day. This, I thought to myself, _had_ to be the magical event that would happen today. But I was the farthest thing from right.

"'Mom,' I whispered, reaching for her free hand. 'It's beautiful.'

"'Mh-hm,' Renee murmured in agree meant, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. A silver Volvo zoomed down the vacant road, flying down the road as fast as lightening. I rolled my eyes and turned to my mom.

"'Until then,' I grumble and she laughed, brushing a stray hair from my face. I sighed and looked around the room, freezing when my eyes locked with the glowing green numbers above the microwave.

"'I'm going to be late!' I gasped, running and grabbing my backpack from the back of my chair. Renee laughed and gave me a kiss on my cheek hastily. 'Bye!' I call before snatching a granola bar out of the cabinet and dashing for the front door. I slipped on my black shoes and shoved open the door.

"'Bye!' I hear Renee's voice call as I slammed the door shut. I yanked my key out of my pocket and locked the door before stumbling down the front steps and walkway to my old red truck.

Unprepared for the most shocking, breathtaking, unbelievable event of my life. And I loved it."

"But how did you know something was going to happen?" Anthony asked, his emerald eyes full of curiosity. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Something's are just meant to be Anthony," I murmured. "And you just know."

"Stop ruining the story," Jamie grumbled to her brother, pulling at the sleeve of her pink shirt.

"I didn't _ruin_ it," Anthony argued, eyes burning. Jamie pulled a strand of his messy brown hair and he scowled.

"You always ruin things!" She complained in a whining voice.

"No I-"

"Kids!" I interrupted. "Anthony didn't ruin the story Jamie," I scolded, pointing a finger at her.

"But-"

"No, buts."

"_Thank_ you," Anthony mumbled, only loud enough for me to hear. I shook my head and ran a hand through my thinning gray hair.

"Alright, where was I?"

"You were running late for school," Jamie told me, staring at the ground.

"Right," I sighed and cleared my throat.

"The ride to school wasn't very long, but since the roads were icy with snow I had to drive slower. Seconds, minutes passed and my fingers drummed impatiently on the steering wheel. Everything was silent and still. Snow drifted slowly from the sky, little puffs landing gingerly on the white blanketed ground.

"As I rounded the corner to the parking lot a loud nasally bell sounded and I sank down in my seat, trying to look small. Everyone began to scramble around, not wanting to be late for class. I didn't blame them though, the teachers would kill you if you were.

"I found a parking space farther away from the school and dug around in my purse for my phone.

"'Fu-.'" I paused, catching myself almost too late. "Fudge cake," I corrected slowly. "Yummy, yummy fudge cake." Jamie's face twisted in confusion and Anthony's face got red.

"Anyway," I interjected. "I cursed to myself silently and sighed. I had left my phone at home.

"The warning bell screeched through the arctic air and I gave up, opening my door and sliding out of the warm car. Everyone seemed to be inside except for one boy. I could hardly see him from where I was standing but after one glance I had to fight to catch my breath.

"He stood beside the same silver Volvo I had seen earlier that morning, a boy and a girl at his side. They seemed to be laughing about something and jealousy surged through my veins. _I _wanted to be the one making him laugh. Making his beautiful face light up with smiles.

"'No', I mumbled to myself. How could I think those things about a boy I didn't even know? All boys did was cause trouble. Just then, as I was walking quickly towards the doors I slipped on a puddle of icy water, falling down with a soft _oof._

"Pounding footsteps sounded behind me but I didn't even need to open my eyes to check who it was. I felt my ears heat up and I bit my lip, wanting to just disappear into thin air.

"'You alright?' A deep voice asked, holding some kind of amusement in it. I held my breath and didn't move. Maybe they would just back away slowly if I pretended to be dead. I heard a girl laugh and my eyes flickered open.

"'Hi,' the small pixy girl said, giggling into her hand. Her hair was inky black, spiking in every direction with crystal blue cat eyes. 'I'm Alice Cullen, we're new here.'

"_Cullen_. The word echoed in my head. I knew who these kids were. The only buzz for the past two weeks had been about the new, flawless, Cullen children.

"'Bella,' I muttered, pushing her hand away when she tried to help me up. I got up by myself, wincing at the pain.

"'Clumsy, clumsy Bella,' The familiar husky voice said. I looked up and saw a big built boy with caramel eyes and curly brown hair. A goofy grin lit up his baby face and I rolled my eyes.

"'I'm Emmett and this is my brother, Edward,' He said, punching the younger looking boy next to him in the shoulder. I slowly turned my gaze to him and felt my heart flutter. His translucently pale skin, bronze tousled hair, and unmistakable green angelic eyes.

"'I've got to go,' I spoke, my voice hoarse. 'I'm going to be late.'

"I turned around and raced for the doors, the late, final bell ringing throughout the air."

* * *

**I **_**really**_** hope you liked it! The next chapter and then on will be in story form, rather than her telling it, but just tell me what you think please. Review**


End file.
